Not Again
by Afaceanyonecouldlove
Summary: Reid is kidnapped again. The UnSub posts videos of Reid being torture on his webpage. The video goes viral, who will see the videos, will the team see them. COMPLETE! (I know finally)
1. Chapter 1

**Not Again**

Doctor Spencer Reid had just finished a case with his team. They caught the guy and arrested him. He was driving home. He got out of his car and started walking towards his door. Once he got to the door he noticed something weird. The door was unlocked. He always locked it. He got inside and grabbed his cellphone, out of battery. So, thought his gun would be a good idea, no more ammo. He walked into his room and noticed that door was open. His clothes were all over the floor. He walked over to the living room. He saw a not that wasn't there before it said "Hello Dr. Reid."

Reid turned around and fell to the ground as he was smacked in the face. There was a man standing over him. He was fairly tall, had some bruises, and he looked to be as strong as Tobias Hankle.

"What do you want," Reid asked him.

"I don't know," the man said, "maybe its fame Dr. Reid, surely kidnapping an FBI agent would make me famous."

"No not really," Reid said.

"Did I mention I'm going to post videos of your torture on my webpage," he said.


	2. Chapter 2: Noticing

**Chapter 2: Noticing**

Spencer Reid woke up in a cabin tied to chair. He looked around and saw tools. He also saw things that seemed harmless, but they frightened Reid the most; a camera and five computer screens.

_Oh no I'm with Tobias Hankel. This can't be happening I shot him._

Then suddenly it hit him. He had been kidnapped. After what felt like hours he still couldn't remember what happened after he saw a bat being swung at him. He gave up thinking and decided he must have been knocked out. This place was still so familiar.

Suddenly the door opened and a figure stepped in the room. Reid quickly looked outside and realised it was probably noon. He figured the team would notice he was missing by now.

"Ready," the man said grabbing a knife from a shelf.

The team sat in the conference room of the BAU going over a case. After ten minutes they noticed something was wrong. Reid wasn't there.

"Why isn't Reid here yet," Morgan said.

"Maybe he slept in," Hotch replied, "try calling him." Morgan called Reid five times, there was no answer.

"I can go to his house to check on," Morgan said, "he always answers his phone."

"I'll come with you," Prentiss said.

"Alright, Morgan Prentiss go check on Reid," Hotch said, "The rest of us will continue going over the case."

"Okay," the rest of the team said altogether.

It didn't take long for Morgan and Prentiss to get to Reid apartment. They opened the door and realised it was unlocked. Reid would never leave his door unlocked. They looked inside his house and noticed blood. Not too much though. At least it looks like he's alive.

"Doesn't look like he was shot," Prentiss said.

"Someone must have taken him," Morgan said, "He's not here."

"They must have knocked him out," Prentiss said, "drag marks," Prentiss pointed to drops of smudged blood leading out the door.

"No, not again," Morgan said, "this can't be happening."

"I know Morgan," Prentiss said, "once was bad enough."

The team was half profiling half worrying about Reid, when Prentiss and Morgan walked in the room.

"Reid was kidnapped," Morgan said.

"We found some blood on the floor of his apartment," Prentiss added, "he wasn't shot though, he was knock out."

"The UnSub dragged him," Morgan said, "It must be one person."

"Ok we need to go to Reid's apartment and start profiling this UnSub," Hotch said.

"Ah, sir what do I do," Garcia asked.

"Nothing for now," Hotch replied, "I'll call you if I need something."

"Okay," Garcia left and went to her computer room.

With that the team left the BAU and drove to Reid's house.

Reid tried to reply but realised he was gagged. He tried to tell the man not to turn on the camera. He hated the gag the most he needed to talk. Last time what saved him his clues, his voice. So he just watched as the man turned on the camera and walked towards him.

"Hello everyone," the man said to the camera, "this here is an FBI agent, right Dr. Reid." The man moved Reid's head so it looked like he was nodding, but Reid shook his head.

"Feisty," the man commented, "Dr. Reid, say hello to your fellow FBI agents, I'm sure they'll start watching soon." Reid looked up at the man menacingly, he was right, Garcia would find it and the team would watch.

**Authors Note: Please help me with fixing my writing with constructive criticism. I know I didn't give you much to work with in the first chapter, but this chapter's longe,r so… ya. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Small Gift

**Chapter 3: A Small Gift**

The team looked around the house for clues hardly paying attention. Everyone on the team had read the note before Morgan picked up on what it meant and read it out loud to the team.

"Dear FBI" Morgan read aloud, "I have Spencer, by the time you read this there will be a video streaming live with him in it. I hope you enjoy. Sincerely, Spencer's new friend." The last part made Morgan throw a book across the room. Then everyone went silent.

"Why would he even, even call himself Spence- I mean Reid's friend," Morgan said.

"He's trying to agitate us," Hotch said, "call Garcia, ask her to find the video."

"Hey, baby girl," Morgan said.

"Yes, Morgan," Garcia had lost her witty comment's because of Reid's second kidnapping.

"Look online for a new video, streaming live," Morgan said, "we don't know what it's called but it has Reid."

"I'll try using facial reorganization," Garcia said. Her fingers swept across the keyboard. "Oh God."

"What is it?" Morgan asked even though he already knew what it was.

"Guys get over her now," Garcia said. The team rushed to their SUV's and drove to the BAU.

oOo CM oOo

The team got to the BAU and the team saw Reid tied up and gagged but not blind folded. They saw him look into the camera as if it were his biggest fear. The team looked at how fearful and helpless Reid looked. A man walked away from the camera and towards Reid with a knife in hand.

"Hello everyone," the man said to the camera, "this here is an FBI agent, right Dr. Reid." The man moved Reid's head so it looked like he was nodding, but Reid shook his hand off. The team couldn't stand the UnSub trying to control Reid.

"Feisty," the man said more to Reid then the audience, "Dr. Reid, say hello to your fellow FBI agents, I'm sure they'll start watching soon." Reid looked up at the man in a way that said pissed.

The jabbed the knife into Reid's hand. Reid let out a muffled scream. Garcia looked away from the screen, Tobias was terrible but this was worse.

oOo CM oOo

Reid tried not to scream but it was no use, each stab was terrible pain and Reid knew after screaming the first time things weren't going to get better for him. Reid closed his eyes so at least he wouldn't see the stab wounds. Then the pain was different, it didn't feel like he was being stabbed, it was something else. Reid looked at the man; he was holding skin in his hand, Reid's skin. Reid looked to his arm in disgust. A slice of skin from his elbow to wrist had been peeled off.

"Don't worry doctor, I will only take 1 slice of skin off per a video," the man said, "Thanks for watching everyone and goodnight." The turned off the camera and left the cabin.

Reid looked at the computer screen and realised there were reviews for the video on it. How popular had it gotten?

oOo CM oOo

The team stared in shook when they saw the man take a slice of Reid's skin. They were even angrier at the man when they saw Reid's face. His eyes were wide with fear. Then when the man said one slice of skin per a video, Reid's face actually relaxed. It was good to know Reid had faith in the team.

"Can't you trace this Garcia," Morgan asked.

"I can't he's re-routing it to a different IP address every 6 seconds," Garcia replied.

"We need to find Reid," JJ said, "before it gets worse." Hotch suddenly left the room and went to his office. Then the group thinned until it was just Morgan and Garcia. Garcia was crying on Morgan shoulder. A few tears fell down Morgan's cheeks.

"What's going to happen to our little genius," Garcia asked.

"We're going to find him," Morgan replied.

"You better," Garcia said

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**Authors Note: Thank You for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed my previous chapter. Your reviews were very helpful, so keep on reviewing. Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Popular

**Chapter 4: Popular**

Garcia was trying to find Reid's location somehow through the video. The team stood behind her waiting because there was nothing else to do. She suddenly noticed how many views there were.

"That's way too many," She said out loud, over 20 000 views.

"What?" Morgan asked behind.

"Look at how many views there are," she said using the mouse too point at the number of views.

"Way too many," Morgan repeated.

"Look at the comments," Hotch ordered.

Garcia went down to comment section of the page. The team read the comments open mouthed. They thought this was some form of sick entertainment. Garcia scrolled down the page. The comments said stuff like "sick dude", "awesome, and "that was amazing".

"That skinned alive thing was the coolest thing I have ever seen," Rossi read aloud, "I don't get it."

"They think this is just another made up video," JJ said, "There is an actual person being tortured in this video."

oOo CM oOo

Reid tried reading the comments but could only read a few. It was clear that people thought it was a joke or something.

_Great. Not only am I being tortured, but people are enjoying watching me being tortured._

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**Authors Note: I am sorry for the short chapter but I have other stories (and I'm tired) and I don't like to keep people waiting, so I figured 204 words is at least something.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Message On The Wall

**Chapter 5: A Message On The Wall**

Reid sat in the chair struggling against the restraints, when the door opened. The UnSub walked in and grabbed a whip off the shelf. He then walked over to Reid and undid his restraints and then chained his wrists and ankles to the wall so his stomach was facing the wall, then took the gag away from Reid's mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" Reid asked. He needed to know why this man was doing this to him.

"You couldn't save them," the man said.

"Save who?" Reid asked.

"My family, you couldn't find the man before he killed them!" the man said, "I'm not telling you anything else."

"Okay," Reid said.

The UnSub walked over to the camera and turned it on. He walked over to Reid and whipped him and Reid let out an ear splitting scream.

oOo CM oOo

Garcia was trying to trace the video, but all she could get was that they were in Virginia. Suddenly a notice appeared on her screen for another video, she clicked on it. She saw a man walk over to Reid and whip him, then she heard a scream she guessed was Reid.

_Stop hurting my little genius. _She thought.

"Guy's get in here," she called. The team hurried in and right away had worried looks on their faces when they heard a scream.

"Oh my God," Prentiss said.

"Guy's is Reid talking," Morgan pointed out. The team listened closely.

_"Look… for… someone… who… lost… a…family… in… a…case... we… worked… on," Reid gasped in between words._

"Garcia," Hotch said.

"Got it, sir," Garcia rolled her chair over to another computer and started looking.

"Wait, the UnSub is saying something," JJ said.

_"You giving your team hints," the UnSub said, "you're going to pay."_

After 10 minutes of whipping the UnSub undid the chains and tied Reid to the chair again. He walked over to the shelf to put the whip away.

"_He has five computer screens with the video comments on them, he might need reassurance that people are watching, try commenting and I'll tell him to check, I know you're watching," Reid said._

"Okay I'll wright something in," Hotch said. Hotch leaned over the keyboard and typed in 6 words, "what do you want, - Agent Hotchner."

The UnSub walked back over too Reid.

"_You should look at the comments, my team has probably commented by now," Reid told the UnSub._

The UnSub walked over to the computer screen and read the comment then started typing back.

"I want you to pay," Hotch read the comment out loud.

oOo CM oOo

After he pressed enter the UnSub walked over to Reid.

"Sometimes all you need is your hands to torture someone," the UnSub said.

"You don't have to do this," Reid begged even though he knew it wouldn't work.

"Yes, I do," the UnSub said.

He stared at Reid for a second as though he was thinking about where to start. Suddenly he thrust 2 fingers into one of the stab wounds and Reid screamed. He twisted his fingers around causing Reid to feel as if his insides were on fire. The UnSub walked over to the wall and wrote something.

"I" Reid read out loud.

The UnSub walked over to Reid and undid his restraints, he then chained Reid's right wrist to his left wrist. He thrust 2 fingers into one of Reid's stab wounds like before and continued writing and then repeated until the sentence was done. By the time he finished Reid had almost fainted, the pain was over whelming.

"I Will Destroy You," Reid read out loud before fainting.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**Authors Note: How are you? I think this chapter was better than he last chapter. Hey! The UnSub was so angry he forgot about the slice of skin. Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Identity

**Chapter 6: Identity**

"Well, we should look at cases that Reid played a big part," Prentiss said. The team had narrowed down the suspect list to 50.

"That leaves us with 10 possible cases," Garcia said, typing away.

"Try narrowing it down to cases in the last 6 months," Morgan said.

"2," Garcia said.

"Okay look into their backgrounds," Hotch said.

"Uhhh," Garcia sighed typing away, "Charles Black was abused as a child, his cell phone records say that he only calls his wife, oh, he continued calling her after she died."

"And the other," Hotch said.

"George House, had a fairy tale childhood, loving parents, and got remarried very soon after his family was killed," Garcia said.

"Charles Black looks like our guy," Rossi said.

"His last known address was burned down in a fire," Garcia said on the verge of tears.

_We were so close. So close._ Garcia thought.

Suddenly an alert came on. Another video.

"What? He just put Reid through unbearable pain." Prentiss asked. The last video had only been posted 5 hours ago; Hotch ordered the team to get some rest because they hadn't slept in days.

"Well, we don't really have a choice do we," JJ said.

"Click it," Hotch ordered Garcia. Garcia clicked on the video link.

oOo CM oOo

Reid woke up when he heard the door open. The UnSub walked in and grabbed a bat off the shelf he walked over to the Camera and turned it on.

"I believe this is our third video," the UnSub said, "So, there's going to be a surprise in the end."

"What kind of surprise?" Reid asked before he could stop himself.

"A surprise that will make you scream!" the UnSub replied, obviously excited for the "surprise".

The UnSub walked over to Reid and hit his leg hard with the bat. Reid held in the scream, he's felt much worse pain in his life.

"You're team is probably close to finding out who I am," the UnSub said, "because your helpful little hint," he hit Reid with the bat again on the words helpful and hint.

"Yes, and they will find you and me," Reid replied.

"We'll be dead before that happens," the UnSub said, "so, maybe you should say you're final words before you're tortured to death." Reid looked around frantically looking for something that could give away his location, then he saw a sign through a crack in the wall, Quaker Lane.

"Quaker Lane," Reid said before he screamed out in pain from the bat hitting him in the head.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**Authors Note: Well, they know who he is. Only a few more chapters. So, he wasn't in the forest the whole time, he was actually in a broken up basement or something, wow. Did you like it? Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Almost There

**Chapter 7: Almost There**

"I guess we should re-locate," Charles said, "since you told your little team of profilers where we are."

"I think I'll stay here," Reid said trying to stay conscious.

"Don't Give Me Attitude" Charles hit Reid with the bat on each word and Reid yelped on each hit.

"Is this a live feed?" Reid asked, referring to the video that would be sent to his team mates.

"Yes," Charles replied. Then he undid Reid's handcuffs and tried to grab Reid but Reid kicked him in between his legs.

"You're going to pay," Charles yelled in Reid face, than he grabbed a screwdriver off the shelf.

oOo CM oOo

"Garcia, are there any houses that look like the one Reid is in on Quaker Lane?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, uh, 213 Quaker Lane," Garcia said, "it's currently for sale and same with all the other houses around."

"So no one could hear him scream," Morgan growled.

"Team lets go," Hotch said, "we have no time to waste."

The team was about to leave when they each received emails on their phones… with a link to a video.

"Here's your friend," Morgan read the subject title.

"No time to watch the video, lets just go," Hotch said and they made their way towards the SUVs.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**Authors Note: OMG! I am so sorry it took like a week or more to add on. I can't think of much more for this story so it might be a while until I add on, so sorry. For those reading Starbucks Hostage I recently realised that hostage stories are much harder for me so it will probably take a while longer. Read and Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Stuck

**Chapter 8: Stuck**

Charles grabbed some screws then threw Reid back into the chair.

_Oh god, oh god oh, god._ Reid knew what he was going to do.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Charles sighed, even though the look in his eyes said he couldn't wait to do this.

Charles walked over to Reid and put the sole of his foot flat against the chair leg. He then grabbed a screw and put it on his foot and drilled it in.

"Please, please," Reid screamed as the screw went into the chair leg. Charles didn't listen; he just screwed Reid's other foot in and listened to him scream some more.

As blood dripped down Reid's foot all he could do was hope was team would get there soon and save him. Then both of his hands were screwed in the chair. Now, Reid was stuck on the chair, unable to move his hands or feet. He could feel blood drip from his hands and feet, and thought about how the holes would disable him.

"Have fun trying to leave now," Charles said leaving Reid alone in the cold room.

_Great I'm stuck,_ he thought, _stuck._

oOo CM oOo

The team was almost at the house, the people in the passenger's seats watching the video, and the drivers keeping their eyes on the road. Rossi, JJ and Prentiss (who were watching the video) all cried out when they saw a screw being sent through Reid's first foot.

"What's wrong?" Each of the drivers asked the passengers.

"He screwed Reid's foot into the chair," they all gasped at the same time, although they wouldn't know since they were in different SUVs. When that was said each of the drivers went 10 times faster.

oOo CM oOo

Soon they were outside of the house. Morgan didn't even bother to knock before kicking the door down. They each went different ways and people were yelling clear from all directions then suddenly they heard a scream from somewhere behind them. They each found their way to the basement to find Charles holding a whip and Reid nailed to a chair breathing heavily.

"Charles, put the whip down," Morgan asked. Charles just stared at him.

"I will do what I want," Charles said breaking the silence.

"Put it down," Morgan repeated.

"Now you know what it's like to be unable to save someone you care for," Charles said grinning. Without warning he pulled a gun out of nowhere and was about to shoot Reid when everyone on the team shot him. Charles figure lay dead on the ground.

"Medic, we need medics," Morgan said into his mic.

After Charles body had been dragged away the team was faced with a new problem; getting Reid out of the chair. He was clearly stuck.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. There will probably only be like 2 more chapters :'( . I know it sounds terrible but I think it's pretty funny that Reid is stuck to chair. Okay, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: No Narcotics

**Chapter 9: No Narcotics**

"Reid, Reid we're here," Morgan whispered into his barely conscious friend's ear.

"No narcotics," Reid breathed. Rossi looked confused so Hotch waved him over to corner of the room to talk.

"Why is that so important to him," Rossi asked Hotch once they were in the corner.

"The year before you came he was kidnapped by on UnSub who beat and drugged him over a period of 2 days," Hotch replied.

"Which drug," Rossi asked curios.

"Dilaudid," Hotch answered, than they walked back over to the group.

"When are the medics going to get here," JJ asked worried. Then as if an queue the medics arrived.

"He's stuck on the chair," Prentiss told them.

"No narcotics," Reid repeated for the medics.

"We might need to use narcotics, it looks like it would be too painful for you if we remove it without narcotics," one of the medics said.

"I don't care, no narcotics," Reid replied.

"Sir," another medic said.

"NO NARCOTICS," Reid yelled as loud as he could.

"Okay, but this will be painful," the first medic said.

"Alright," Reid said waiting to get out of the chair.

The medics started getting to work on getting the nail out, Reid gasping in pain every few seconds.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**A/N: Sorry for the horrible chapter, it was basically all about narcotics. I'm sorry for my terrible spelling. I'm sorry for rushing. I'm sorry for this depressing A/N. Dear TskTsk whoever you are, I am sorry my story is such a disgrace. But when I said constructive criticism I meant correcting my spelling, stuff like that, not telling me that my story is a disgrace. I didn't mean ask me if I've even seen the show because in fact I have literally seen every episode. And I did state in the first chapter say that Reid noticed something was weird when he say the door was unlocked, it doesn't take a genius. I am sorry for wasting your time. But, the fact is I like this story; I don't think I really went too far off of the characters personalities, I guess we have different views on what a good story is. I will fish this story, for I don't care that you find my story horrible. I do thank you for telling me my spelling is off, but I knew that from many other reviews. I honestly don't think you needed to do that. TskTsk, you ruined my day. Thank You. As for everyone else thanks for reading, and please review nicely but helpfully.**


	10. Chapter 10: Strength

**Chapter 10: Strength**

The medics seemed reluctant to remove the screws without some sort of pain killer, but Reid refused so they couldn't give him anything. They were all confused as to why he refused narcotics, it was going to be painful. They were also confused as to why he has screwed to a chair, but that didn't matter, what mattered was getting the screws out.

"I don't think I will be able to listen to him scream" JJ whispered to Prentiss getting ready to leave.

"Jayj I think Reids a lot stronger than anyone gives him credit for," Prentiss whispered back putting a hand on her shoulder, but secretly she didn't think she could take anymore of Reid's scream… it just made her feel so, guilty. She didn't know why, maybe after the Hankle case she felt a need to protect the young man.

The team watched as the medics carefully started removing the first screw. They all made faces (including Hotch) hearing the blood and muscle making sloshy sounds. Sound wasn't the only terrifying thing, the sight of seeing a nail being removed from your close friend's hand.

After the nail was removed the team thought something was missing. But what? Reid's scream, everyone expected a really loud scream, but none came. They clearly didn't give him enough credit.

Hotch, who was the first to look at Reid's face, saw a look of pure pain on his face, but he also saw determination. Hotch was proud of him but he also felt so bad for the young man.

_This is your fault, you could've protected him_, Hotch thought.

No, you couldn't have stopped this, Hotch argued.

_You should be the one getting screws removed from your hands and feet_.

No one deserves this.

_YOU should have protected him, he is in excruciating pain because of you, hadn't he been through enough, you have no excuse for not stopping this. You want to know why he isn't screaming? To prove himself to YOU! _Then the argument stopped Hotch's guilt taking over.

The second nail was soon being removed and Reid rasped in pain but there was no scream. Everyone expected for him to scream, but once again he didn't.

This time everyone saw the pain in Reid's face. Each of their expression's changed from disgusted to sad. Now each of them where fighting their own conscious's (sorry I can't spell). Guilt won every time.

Now on the third screw Reid wasn't sure if he could take the pain anymore. It was too much. It, just hurt, so, so much. But, he had to prove himself.

_You're not strong enough,_ now Reid was fighting himself.

You can do this, you won't scream, Reid ignored himself.

_You're a weakling, may as well show your team that._

You can take the pain.

_Lair._

You can take it.

_Lair._

YOU CAN TAKE IT.

_LAIR._

By the time Reid was done arguing with himself they finished removing the third screw and were starting to remove the fourth. He only had hold his screams in for a while longer then he would be in the ambulance away from this terrible place.

Reid thought about being back at work and away from the pain to get through pain. He thought of his family and everything being normal. He thought of seeing them, without a cloud of pain covering their features.

Soon the fourth screw was removed and he was being rushed into an ambulance. Finally he would be relived from the pain… well close , the pain wouldn't just disappear.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**A/N: Thank You Reviewers! You made my day… no actually my year! And thank you to Post U Later for giving me the whole chapter idea, lol this chapter wouldn't have happened without you! Anyways, I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I might not update again for months, but I will never just give up on this story, trust me. It was so much fun to write about someone arguing with themself. So what do you think? Improvement? Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Recovery

**Chapter 11: Recovery**

Reid opened his eyes.

_It's so bright in here._

He quickly closed his eyes. Then he squinted.

_Where am I?_

Reid looked around the room. He saw tubes and saw machines. He also heard beeping.

_What in those tubes? Where are they going? What are those machines for? What's that beeping? Am I dead? Am I in heaven?_

Suddenly the door opened. He closed his eyes again having no idea why.

_I'm in a hospital. Who came in? I think it's Morgan. Maybe I should open my eyes._

Reid opened his eyes and looked at Morgan. He saw Morgan look at him, sadness filled his eyes.

"Hey Reid, how ya doing man?" Morgan asked trying to act like things are normal.

"M good. Ow bout you," Reid slurred, he clearly noticed and his eyes widened, "m I on narcotics?"

"Yes," Morgan answered.

"Nooo, no no no no. I don wan no nawcotics," Reid tried to shout.

"Okay kid, but it will be painful," Morgan sighed, " but not screaming back there pretty boy… I'm proud of you."

"Shanks Mogan," Reid said, "now can you ell doctor o ge ma oh nawcowtics."

"Okay buddy imma go now, JJ and Prentiss are coming in to visit you," Morgan said leaving the room.

The moment Morgan left JJ and Prentiss entered. They also looked at Reid with sadness in their eyes. Prentiss gave him a sad smile and JJ lightly hugged him.

"Hey Reid, how ya feeling," Prentiss asked softly.

"I on nawcotics, bu Mogan gone tew dowcto to ake ma ohff," Reid said, "ow is you."

"That's good. I'm fine," Prentiss was still talking as if Reid was a four year old.

Reids eyelids start drooping. JJ and Prentiss notice and decided it's time to go. He's been through so much, he needs some rest, they think.

"Reid. You're like my younger brother. I love you so much. Don't ever scare me like that again," JJ says kissing him on the forehead and leaving the room.

"Reid, I'm never letting you out of my sight again. I love you like a little brother too, and I never want to lose you. Sleep nice," Prentiss says hugging him.

"Pwentiss, can you stay in hew whiwe I sleep?" Reid asked.

"Sure Reid, anything," Prentiss said smiling a bit. She sat by his bed and watched as he fell asleep.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**A/N: I AM THE MOST TERRIBLE PERSON EVER! I am soooooooooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in months! I hope this is good. Only 1-2 more chapters! Nooo, it's almost over, I can't believe it. I love you guys. Also, sorry it's so short! Please don't be mad. I hope I was right about the whole slur when on narcotics thing! Anyways! PLEASE REVIEW, I WILL LOVE YOU FOR IT!**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm the stupidest and sorryest person in the Universe.

Literally like half a year after my last update I've decided to ask you what you want to happen. Feel free to write your own full chapters or one sentence of an idea. Then you can help me get out of this writers block! Thank you!

Ps, I already have some ideas to finish off these stories! Also I have no accuses just stupidity... I've let you all down. :( Sorry

This will be posted on all three of my WIPs.


	13. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

It had been a month since Reid's second kidnapping when he was finally allowed to go back to work... and do paper work.

He got up, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, washed his face, grabbed his bag and left for work. Before leaving he locks his five old locks and the five he just recently bought.

Although mostly over what had happened he was still slightly affected. He still had to take minor pain meds. He still had nightmares. He was still triggered by certain things but other than that he was doing good.

"Hey, what's up Reid?" Morgan greeted as Reid entered the room.

"Uh... Hi Morgan," Reid replied.

JJ, Prentiss and Garcia all looked in the direction of Reid wide eyed. Without saying a word the three girls ran over and attacked Reid with hugs.

"I missed you so much," Garcia said squashing Reid's cheeks.

"Gwws youw cwussing we," Reid protested sounding like an over grown baby.

"Oh, sorry sorry sorry," they all chanted backing away.

"It's okay," he said sitting at his desk.

So, the BAU team sat around him and they talked and talked an talked. They made fun of each other and laughed like there was no tomorrow. It was a truly great day... minus the paperwork. Hopefully everyday after will be like this one.

_**THE END**_

**oOo CM oOooOo CM oOooOo CM oOooOo CM oOo**

**A/N:** well I guess that's it... Uh... THANKS FOR READING YOU ARE AMAZING. Also it shouldn't have taken me so long to write this terrible chapter. Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysor rysorrysorrysorry I am a terrible person.

I LOVE YOU ALL. (wow I can't believe it's over)


End file.
